


[podfic] punchbuggy no returns

by lazulisong, reena_jenkins



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Humor, I live I die I rise again, M/M, Podfic, assholes friends, mid-movie, punchbuggy rules, set during Captain America: Civil War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sam feels really cheated by history now.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] punchbuggy no returns

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [punchbuggy no returns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810091) by [lazulisong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong). 



  
  
**Coverartist:** [ ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)   
****

**Warnings:** humor, mid-movie, set during Captain America: Civil War, punchbuggy rules, I live I die I rise again, assholes friends  
 ****

 **Length:**  00:10:30  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(CACW\)%20_punchbuggy%20no%20returns_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).


End file.
